LAS EXTRAÑAS EMOCIONES EN MI CORAZON
by drysayuritangelo
Summary: La historia se centra en Andy, cuando va a la universidad, y su encuentro con Ryley una vecina suya de su antiguo hogar, quien tambien estudiara en la universidad. Sera Andy lo suficientemente valiente para entender los extraños cambios de humor de esta extraña chica
1. capitulo1 encuentro

**Hola soy SayuridryAngelo, hoy le vengo con una historia, también es parte de mi teoría de la conexión de Toy History e Intensamente, obviamente no hace falta decir que no me pertenece, eso les pertenece a la compañía Pixar y Disney….**

 **Contiene spoilers de ambas peliculas**

 **Sera romance, no me juzguen!**

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Pensamientos de Andy

Maldición llegare tarde!-grite despavorido, al ver que en mi reloj despertador daban las 8:57 mientras me cambiaba rápido, bajaba las escaleras encontré a mi mama tomando un café y mi hermana leyendo una revista- Porque no me despertaste

-Lo hice, pero como siempre no me hiciste ni el más mínimo caso- dijo, mientras yo tomaba un sándwich lo comí de un solo bocado- Por qué no esperas hasta el próximo año, aun eres muy joven para la universidad-así que de eso se trataba

-mamá, perdón pero debo ir, realmente tengo el presentimiento que la universidad será muy interesante- dije con la boca aun llena, luego de eso tome mis cosas y fui corriendo saliendo de mi hogar, ya que mi mama me daría sus habituales abrazos del cual nadie se escapa. - Bye mamá!

-Ten cuidado, Te amo hijo- dijo sollozando

-Si- dije avanzando y corriendo- dile Molly que no pinte mi cuarto!

Oye!- dijo mi pequeña hermana en un puchero, pero luego cambio de expresión a una de tristeza- Adiós Andy-

-Adiós, las amo-

Luego de esa despedida, me dirigí a ir a la parada de tren, Mi mama no quería que me lleve su auto Cielos!, no puedo creer, que estos dos días antes de irme, deseaba no ir y dejar a mi familia, realmente me sentía muy mal dejar toda mi infancia para ir a un lugar desconocido, me sentí igual de nostálgico, como ayer que le entregue mis juguetes a mi pequeña vecina Bonnie. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, tenía un boleto que salía a las 9:10 y eran exactamente esa hora. Lo más que tenía que hacer, era corre como un loco

-Esperen no la cierren!- dije mientras corría, aunque creo que nadie escucho y vi que la puerta se iba cerrando, seguía corriendo aunque con pocas esperanzas de llegar a tiempo, pero en esos instantes cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse vi que una mano lo detuvo, gracias a dios!.Salte y lo logre entrar, tristemente lo que no me esperaba era que todos en ese tren me vieran como un bicho raro

-te dormiste, y llegaste tarde para ir a tu universidad?- dijo un hombre

-s…si- dije tímidamente y notoriamente avergonzado

-Ya veo- dicho esto todos los que me miraban parecían tener una expresión de comprensión y pasaron a hacer lo que hacían antes de que llegue. Yo solo di un suspiro…

El viaje sería tan largo, y súper aburrido, que contarlo les aburriría verdad?

Bueno les contare los divertidos momentos cuando llegue por fin…

La universidad, se veía muy hermosa e interesante. Aun caminado por el campus, veía a muchos estudiantes…

-Mi mama, a poco no me deja que venga- oía a un chico

-La mía no quiso despertarme sabiendo que llegaría tarde- aquellas palabras, me dio un golpe de realidad, acaso todos vivieron lo mismo que yo.

Mientras caminaba por el campus, muchos chicos querían que me una a sus clubs, Todo se veía tan bien.

-Andy?- oí una voz muy familiar, voltee a ver quién era

-Ryley?-

-Eres tú, que bien! Te estaba buscando, no creí lograrlo, porque cambiaste mucho- dijo con una sonrisa, Ryley Andersen, era mi vecina y hermana mayor de Bonnie, es un año mayor que yo, por eso ella fue a la universidad antes que yo

-buscándome? Porque?-dije extrañado, Ryley y yo solo nos conocimos de vista. Sabía quién era ella y ella sabía de mí, eso era todo. Bueno nuestras madres son muy amigas, obligatoriamente teníamos que socializar, aunque nunca fuimos amigos

\- Mi mamá dijo, que te enseñe el campus- dijo- además decirte gracias.

-gracias, por qué?-

-Supe, que le regalaste tus juguetes a Bonnie, eso fue muy amable-

-no es nada- algo ruborizado y avergonzado, no esperaba ningún agradecimiento

-bueno creo que lo común, cuando te vas a la universidad, es darle tus juguetes a tu hermano o hermana menor-

-si se los daba a ella, creo se destruiría en 3 días-

-Entonces una niña de 5 años es la mejor opción- con una mirada divertida

-cualquiera es mejor cuidando juguetes que mi hermana- riendo

-Pero aun así gracias, sé que Bonnie cuidara muy bien tus juguetes-

-Lo sé- realmente confiaba en Bonnie, en que nunca los dañe

-Bueno te mostrare el campus- Sin pedirme permiso, me tomo de la mano, y me obligo a seguirla, aunque no me quejo su mano era muy suave y cálida

Tal vez estos días serán muy interesantes…

CONTINUARA…

 **La razón por la que cree esta historia, es que la primera vez que vi Intensamente, intente relacionarla con las demás películas pixar, y realmente cuando lo intente con Toy History, tuve una muy linda historia. La razón por la que Ryley es hermana mayor de Bonnie, es simple, ambas se apellidan Andersen, y además si vemos bien la mama de ambas son muy parecidas, solo que la de Bonnie es algo más adulta. Hace poco descubrí que Andy también vivía en San Francisco solo que más al norte, mi idea fue que Ryley se volvió a mudar, cuando resolvió sus problemas económicos, aunque seguiría viviendo en San Francisco, esta vez en una casa muy parecida a su primer hogar. Comparen las casas de Bonnie y la primera casa antes de mudarse de Ryley son casi iguales :)**

 **Bueno me despido nos vemos después…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pensamientos de Ryley**

Tomé la mano de Andy, Como Si se tratara de ONU Niño Pequeño Que Si lo suelto se perderia, AUNQUE ES Nuevo En Una Universidad énorme, Creo Que Seria Lo Mismo, yo me comporte Como una niña Extraña mi primer día

Escena retrospectiva…

Llegado habia una universidad prod caminaba viendo el campus

(Centro de Control de Emociones)

-Bueno, Primer Dia de Universidad Que Alegria- DIJO La Alegría muy emocionada, MIENTRAS avanzaba Ryley

-Dejamos Mas Amigos Familia y Nuestra, de Creo Que Es Hora Que se Sienta triste- DIJO tristeza queriendo tocar los Botones

-NO ! - Gritaron desagrado, Temor y furia

-Tristeza, Sabemos Ahora Que Está Bien llorar Pero Hacerlo en Público y peor Aun CUANDO TENEMOS 17 años ya es algo raro- DIJO La Alegría

(Fuera del Centro de Control de Emociones)

De Mientras caminaba, un me chico miro y me Silbo

-Preciosa, Que belleza- me dio una Sonrisa

(Centro de Control de Emociones)

-QUE Vamos a decir- Dijeron las 3 Emociones Femeninas, Que habian comprendido el coqueteo notable, ya Que el chico era muy lindo

-El enamoramiento, Vienen Con El noviazgo Ryley No Está Preparada para eso !, liebre Lo Que any chica normal, hace- grito Temor y aplastando los Botones

(Fuera del Centro de Control de Emociones)

\- ... Pervertido ! ONU - Aun no entiendo Por Qué demonios Dije eso, y Corri: Además Porque despavorida

Seguía corriendo, Cuando vi Que Unas chicas Que habian visto Lo Que Pasó se burlaban de mí

(Centro de Control de Emociones)

-se Burlan de Nosotros, Esto No Ser PUEDE peor- grito desagrado muy avergonzada

-Gracias Temor- DIJO sarcástica alegría

-Y Si Seguimos corriendo Como locos, igual ya ESTAMOS igual de avergonzados-

\- Yo me encargo- DIJO furia Realmente se Veía muy tranquilo y se Acerco Hacia el Panel de Control

-Valla Furia Maduro mucho- Dijo tristeza

-tienes razón- Dijo alegría, desagrado y Temor Orgullosos de su amigo

(Fuera del Centro de Control de Emociones)

Todas se burlaban de mí, Hasta Que ...

-Oigan Hijas de $% * "!?, Tengo algo en La Cara párrafo Verme $% ╬ © Como ustedes- q me diablos paso, Pero Realmente Lucí Como una malvada en ESOs momentos, AUNQUE ESO CUANDO Dije AEE chicas se were asustadas

(Centro de Control de Emociones)

-bien, lo Logre ! - Dijo furia muy normales y tranquilo

-Furia Estas muerto ! - grito alegría súper enojada con un mazo Persiguiendo una furia para golpearlo

-bueno Tendre Que resolverlo yo-Dijo degrado

(Fuera del Centro de Control de Emociones)

-Disculpa- Se acercaron 2 CHICAS A Mí-no quisieras unirte al club de hokey, VEMOS Que Tienes El equipo ADECUADO párrafo ESO

-Eso Suena fantástico- Realmente me interesaba entrar a su club el pasatiempo favorito era mi vida, Pero lo unico Que Pude Decir, FUE De Una Manera ONU sarcástico del tanto

-disculpa? -

-Si Suena, Asombroso, patinar y Hacer eso- Realmente parecia tan sarcástica, las chicas se veian algo extrañadas con mi caracter

-disculpa, no sabiamos Que No Estabas de humor- DICHO Esto Se were

(Centro de Control de Emociones)

-Lo Arruine- DIJO desagrado yéndose

-QUE hiciste ! - grito alegría

-bueno veo Que es mi turno- DIJO tristeza

-NO ! - Gritaron despavoridos Todos Hacia el Panel de control, Pero FUE Demasiado Tarde

(Fuera del Centro de Control de Emociones)

No Sabia Que hacer, me comporte Como una idiota total de, lo unico Que Pude Hacer ESOs en momentos FUE llorar, me miraron extrañados TODOS ...

Lloraba sin sable Que ocurría, Realmente Debi Verme Como una infantil

-Oye Estas bie- Dijo una chica

-QUE -? sollozando Aun

-Tranquilízate, El Primer Dia es Muy raro, Hasta no parecemos Nosotros realmente-

-pero ... -

\- Difícil Dejar -es un Los Amigos ya La Familia, Pero DEBEMOS mostrarle nuestro de valor y lo maduro Que somos Para Que No Se preocupen, nadie Quiere Saber Que su amigo Se Siente Me Dijo mal-

(Centro de Control de Emociones)

-Nadie Se acerca al Panel de Control sin mi permiso- DIJO alegría súper enojada, Empujando a todos y aplastando los Botones

(Fuera del Centro de Control de Emociones)

-tienes razón- Dije muy feliz secándome mis lagrimas

-reaccionaste rápido- DIJO Aquella chica extrañada con mi caracter raro

-Prefiero Ser feliz de Ahora en adelante- secándome la Cara- me llamo Ryley-

-Sara-

Fin del Flashback ...

Sumida en mis Pensamientos, Andy Dijo algo

-Estas Bien? -

-QUE? - Dije

-Bueno, Te Quedaste parada Cambiando de Expresión Por un largo rato-

-Eh- Me Sentí avergonzada- ESTABA Recordando algo

-Ya Veo- DIJO muy comprensible, con Una Pequeña sonrisa- bueno sin Dijiste Que Me enseñarías el campus

-A Si- DICHO ESTO lo tomo: Aún más fuerte- Bueno vamos ! - y Salí despavorida

-QUE fuerza tienes-

soja -así yo- con Una mirada muy Feliz

 **Realmente bueno Tenia Interés en Hacer ESTO, ryley Es Un personaje Que Me gustó mucho y quise hacerla en su Primer Dia de Clases, Ahora Ya Paso Un año Desde Que entro. La Chica Que hablo con ella, la usare Como una gran amiga de ryley quien le Dara Muchos Consejos RESPECTO al Desarrollo de la Historia**

 **En el Próximo episodio, Comenzaré con el romanticismo :)**


End file.
